Kataklysmic Necrosis
by Xasharr
Summary: Dark!Harry, Lich!Harry, Chaotic!Harry. What would of happened if Harry kept the Resurrection Stone on him in the forest when he was hit with the Killing Curse? What is the result of fusing with one of the Hallows enfused with the very essence of death?


_DISCLAIMER: As standard with all Harry Potter FanFiction, I, nor anyone else except J.K Rowling own any Canon-based character mentioned. Any Original Characters have been pulled straight out of the deep archives of my vortex-like mind._

_Description: Dark!Harry, Lich!Harry, Evil/Chaotic!Harry. What would of happened if Harry kept the Resurrection Stone on him in the forest when he was hit with the Killing Curse? What is the result of fusing with one of the Hallows enfused with the very essence of death itself?_

_AN: The description describes everything I would like to say for now. Reviews/Comments are appreciated._  
><em>All inspiration comes freshly from the mind with the aid of music playing in the background while I type this all out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kataklysmic Necrosis Chapter 1 - Purgatoric Hysteria<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>"Avada Kedavra!"<strong>

Within an open clearing of the Forbidden Forest came the bright flash of a sickly green jet of Death Magic racing throughout the air towards the statue-still figure of Harry Potter with the Resurrection Stone still grasped firmly in his left hand. The stone itself screamed out in agonising protest as it could feel the true Master of Death trying to sacrafice himself to remove the Dark Lord's Horcrux from the Boy's body.

_"I shall... not permit this"_

The spectral figures of James, Lilly Sirius and Remus were sucked back into the stone, the swirling mist formed and morphed into a Dark-Robed skeletal figure, the very air around the summoned seemed to freeze and die. It turned it's head towards Harry to reveal only a Bone-White skull beneath the massive ripped hood.

_"I can't let you die yet Lord End. You haven't even made a droplet of change, yet... you have the potential for so much... more!"_ The figure growled out deeply, conjuring and morphing the grey smoke in his bone hands into a scythe and hourglass. The jet from the Killing Curse was mere inches away from Harry's Forehead when the hourglass that the summoned figure conjured was thrown into the path of the Death Curse.

The explosion of magic released lit up the sky from over 10 miles away from the shallow depths of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p>Two Weeks after the Battle Of Hogwarts...<p>

The immediate area of the explosion released Death Magic's so strong that the area had to be avoided by the remaining scraps of the Ministry of Magic for over two weeks since the last Department of Mysteries worker to enter the field simply decayed in agony until only bone was left.

It only took ten seconds for him and probably anyone else who dared to cross into the zone at first for the deadly decaying effect to happen.

Finally after reaching safe levels of Magic for Ministry personnel to move into the dead forest clearing, they could see the skeletal corpses of all of the Death Eaters who attended the Battle Of Hogwarts still in their half-preserved robes. In the middle of the clearing in a state of slightly less decay was the body of the Dark Lord Voldermort with his confirmed wand still attached to a well-preserved wand holster strapped to his inner thigh.

Opposite the Dark Lord's corpse stood the completely frozen form of The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter holding a wand made of Elder Wood in one hand, a fluttering Invisibility cloak strapped to his back and a ring with a half-broken stone fused into the middle.

The Other half remained lodged into the Boy's scar, half submerged and frozen into the wound and trying to feed the last of it's power throughout Harry's body. Worse still that they couldn't move him from the spot he was frozen into.

The Magical Community believed of him to be Dead. Magical scans on his frozen form couldn't identify any traces of life being emitted, only the almost-drained Death Magic leaking out of the fragments of the stone originally from the Ring that Harry wore on his Finger.

It wasn't until All-Hallows-Eve that the power of the stone stopped feeding the last of it's power into Harry's Frozen body. Several seconds after the feed of power stopped from the broken fragments of the Resurrection stone, his whole body started to unfreeze and slowly drop to the ground. With a sudden thump as he hit the ground his senses started to kick back in and he stiffly tried to stand up and supported himself against one of the dead trees inside of the clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

From what Harry could already observe was that the scene of battle had been cleared long ago and lots of Card-Messages, most of them shouting 'Thank you for making our world peaceful again!' littered the ground beneath his feet.

He needed answers of what is going on and what happened after the explosion.  
>Harry journeyed his way up to Hogwarts in the shadow of the night not knowing that the Necrosis of his body had already began the moment the Resurrection Stone fragments embedded into his forehead lost it's remaining power.<p> 


End file.
